


a dying gasp and a choked off whimper

by NotSummer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Political Expediency, Political Intrigue, Rise of the Empire, totalitarianism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/NotSummer
Summary: Zaar sat on her couch and watched the Empire die, watched Senator Amidala admit, "This is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause."Amidala hadn't been paying attention, though. And neither had Zaar. But the Republic had died a long time ago, when the first time the status quo had shifted, and everyone pretended they didn't notice.(A fanfiction exploring the little regulations and political moves leading up to the Empire from a citizen's point of view.)





	a dying gasp and a choked off whimper

This is how liberty dies- not with thunderous applause, not with a bang, but a quiet whisper and a last suffocating gasp.

 

“C’mon, Zaar, you know that we have to stay safe from these Separatists!”

Zaar shrugged. “I know, but--these new regulations for the agency? People express doubt, it’s natural. And there are things the Republic could be doing better. They're not even an actual cause yet.”

Talya frowned at her. “Maybe, but we work for the government. And with the rising threat of the Separatists, we need to stand with the Republic more than ever! We need to keep our doubts and concerns about the Republic to ourselves, as long as we work for it. Do you _really_ want to talk poodoo about who's paying your bills?”

Zaar hesitated, but sighed eventually. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am!” Talya grinned brightly at her, and Zaar’s mouth twitched up into a smile. She shoved her doubts back into mind and the two dove back into their flimsiwork.

 

“Did you hear the new speech? About the Confederacy’s break from the Republic? That Chancellor Palpatine’s threatening war?” Zaar whispered the news to her friend, her fingers tapping nervously on her desk.

Talya pulled her head back up and scowled, indignation crossing her face. “And rightly so! They’re amassing armies and weapons and they’ve broken from the Republic! Are we supposed to just roll over and let them go?”

“Well, no but- some of those planets really don’t want to be here. I mean, some of their issues were legitima--”

“--No, they weren’t! And they should have brought their concerns to the Senate! If they didn’t speak up about their problems, then they shouldn’t be waging war about us not fixing them.”

_ But they did _ , Zaar thought, her eyes flicking down. Talya continued, blind to Zaar’s unease. “Violence isn’t the answer, but if they strike against the Republic, we need to be willing to retaliate! No one attacks the Republic and gets away with it.”

“Hear, hear,” Garit replied as he strolled by them with a new cup of caf from the nearby machine. Zaar studied them both, and replied with words she wasn’t sure she felt, “The Republic needs to be protected.”

_ From whom, though? _

 

Talya wa in a brilliant mood today, Zaar mused as she drank her perhaps overly sugared caf. “Alright, I’ll bite. What happened?”

“The damn Seps attacked the Jedi and a senator and got their asses kicked by the Grand Army of the Republic!” Talya clearly relished the phrase, and it threw Zaar off.

“We’re officially at war then? I haven’t turned on the news since two days ago.”

Talya stared at her. “Really? Corellian hells, Zaar! You’ve missed some juicy stuff. The Chancellor was given emergency powers, and our clone army saved the Jedi on Geonosis and delivered a crushing blow to the Seps!” Exhilaration flitted in Talya’s eyes as she bounced in her seat.

Zaar paused. “A clone army?”

Talya nodded. “Yeah, it seems some Jedi knew and ordered one! They’re better than droids, anyway.”

“But… they didn’t sign up, did they? Shouldn’t armies be voluntary? And then a draft of the citizens?”

“Sure, but this gives us time to train our own people. And of course they didn’t sign up. They’re just clones.”

“But--are they human too?”

“Human, yeah, but  _ clones _ , Zaar. They're not like us. And besides, we need them. They have the Seps on the back foot already!”

“Perhaps,” Zaar said. “Perhaps.”

 

“Did you hear about the new immigration laws?” Zaar tapped away on her holoscreen, filling out requisition forms for her department.

“Yeah,” Talya said, clearly just as distracted. “They’re introducing new background checks for anyone with suspected ties to Separatist worlds.”

Zaar paused, a niggling worry in her gut. “What are they looking for? Who’s getting these background checks?”

“Oh you know, Neimodians, Umbarans, Geonosions, Kaleesh, Rattataki, Skakoans, Gossam, Muun, Koorivar, the usual.” Talya’s nails clicked rhythmically as she rattled off the species being profiled.

“But.. what about the humans that joined the CIS? Like the Jabiimi and Serennites?”

“Don’t be silly! Humans are a lot harder to profile, so it makes sense to start with the aliens. Less money spent that way and we catch most of the terrorists.” Talya raised an eyebrow at her, her expression screaming  _ Don’t be stupid, Zaar _ .

Zaar scowled briefly, and looked down. It made sense when Talya put it that way, but.. It didn’t matter. The Republic  _ had  _ to be defended.

 

“Removing banking regulations? While we’re in debt? Kriff, how stupid does the Senate have to be?” Zaar scowled. Talya was out for the day, so she could mutter to herself freely as she flicked through the news instead of working.

Except-- “Well, actually, if the republic falls, then the debt won’t matter. So we need the loans so we can keep the Republic around. Otherwise, anarchy.” Garit smirked over the half wall separating her desk from the aisle, and Zaar scowled.

“Sure, but we’re jeopardizing the Republic’s economy in the future to pay for this war.”

Garit frowned. “You almost sound like you don’t support the war.”

Zaar froze. “I do support the Republic! Of course I do! Just this banking thing seems… shortsighted.”

“We need to win the war, Zaar. Otherwise the long run won’t matter at all.” He sneered at her and stomped back to his own desk. Zaar closed her eyes, and closed out of the news. It wasn’t going to help.

 

“Did you hear about the bombs in the power district? The Senate introduced a bill in response so you can report suspects who might show anti-Republic sentiment and so they could bypass the warrant system for any of the criminals people suspect.”

Zaar looked up. “They’re bypassing the warrants for anyone suspected with having anti-Republic bias?  _ Anyone _ ? Who decides who might be a suspect?”

“Oh it’s just anyone that’s reported. We can’t leave a stone unturned. What if they strike a crowded city center next?” Talya’s voice rose. “We can’t let the Seppie bastards get away with it!”

Zaar paused, thought very hard about the implications of her coworker’s statement, and answered. “You’re absolutely right. We shouldn’t let anyone threaten the safety of Coruscant.” 

_ Those warrants exist for a reason. What’s happening? _

 

Zaar grimaced as she waited in line at the next checkpoint. It was manned by mostly CorSec officers, but she could see the red and white armor of the Coruscant Guard. She shifted impatiently in time, checking her holopad for messages while the line trudged along.

Shouting rose from the crowd up ahead, and Zaar craned her neck to view the commotion. A twi’lek woman was being harassed about a stun gun in her bag, and she shouted, “I have a permit, sleemo! If you’d stop grabbing me, I can grab it!”

The officer sneered at her, “That’s no way to treat an officer, lady,” and grabbed her arm. As she tried to shake him off, he gloated, “Defying an officer of the Republic? That’s illegal.”

“Clones? Arrest her!” he shouted. The two Guards stayed silent for a half second, and Zaar hoped quietly they would refuse. The twi’lek woman kicked out again, and after her foot connected with the officer's shin, she swung her fist into his face.

The electro batons of the Guards switched on, and they strolled over to the woman, forcing her over to the ground with a brutality that Zaar wouldn’t forget anytime soon. The Guards were supposed to protect the people of Coruscant.

As the officer shouted at the woman for being a “filthy alien” as she was pulled away by the guards, Zaar closed her eyes, looked down, and pretended not to notice, just another member of the now silent mob.

_ This is wrong _ .

 

Zaar slowed to a halt as she took the lift to her office. A member of the Coruscant Guard was sitting at the old empty desk near the elevator. The clone was cleaning out the desk, a box of old knick knacks and flimsiwork on the desk where he was throwing in trash.

Zaar hesitated, and made her way over. She fidgeted, and then blurted out, “Do you need help cleaning that out? I know Rett liked to make a mess. Or. Or do you want a cup of caf?”

The clone’s helmet tilted up at her from where he was crouched to get under the desk where Rett had liked to stash his flimsi files. “Uh. A cup of caf would be good. Thank you.”

Zaar nodded jerkily, flashing a quick smile, before dropping her bag at her desk and grabbing two cups of caf, dropping the blue mug at his desk, a few packets of sugar and the bottle of cream on the desk. “Is this your desk now?”

“Yes ma’am. New regulations. All governmental agencies have to have at least one member of security personnel located in each department.”

“And you got stuck with the water quality department of Coruscant’s environmental protection agency.”

He took off his helmet and gave her a wry grin. “Important work.” 

He dumped several packets of sugar into his caf, and smirked as she replied. “Sure. But if you get tired of us complaining about the number of parts per million of phrik molecules in District 37C, you might want to switch departments.”

He crouched down to return to cleaning the office space. “Right. Cleaning this desk to regulation standards will probably take enough time.”

Zarr shrugged. “That was Rett for you.”

The conversation over, she meandered back to the desk to pull up the reports from their field equipment from the week before. Security personnel in their offices? She shivered slightly. At least their new coworker seemed friendly.

_ Friendly enough to get you to betray your doubts _ ? Zarr looked back at the clone’s desk. He grinned at her, and she smiled back, but the new doubts remained.

 

“Did you hear the Temple was bombed?” Talya propped her feet up on her desk.

“Keep your feet off yo--What?” Zaar jerked her head up. The clone at his desk eyed them cautiously, but said nothing. “The Jedi Temple? The Temple was bombed?”

“Yeah. The Republic is saying it’s because people aren’t happy with the way the Jedi have been running the war. It was one of the hangers. People died. They say General Skywalker and his apprentice are investigating--the entire 501st was recalled to Coruscant.”

Zaar frowned, but didn’t say anything. The Jedi Temple was… it was part of Coruscant, just as much as the Jedi were part of the Republic. She knew there were mutterings about the Jedi and their Order’s corruption, but… to actually attack them? The Jedi weren’t responsible for the war, and they had been peacekeepers. Ostensibly. She didn’t actually know much about the Jedi, just that they were diplomats and warriors the Republic called upon when it was in need.

Contemplating, she stood up to grab another cup of caf. After filling in her own (a dash of sugar a just a little cream), she hesitated, and grabbed another mug, the red striped one that had shown up a few weeks ago. She poured several spoonfuls of sugar into it, and carried it over to the front desk.

“Dash? Did you... Did you know anyone?” She placed the caf on his desk.

“I did.” He took a sip, his eyes narrowed and closed off. “Reach. He liked to joke around. Friendliest of my brothers.” He scowled. “They better find who did this. The Commander wouldn’t let anyone who knew Reach, Bravo, or Sharps into the investigation. _Impartiality_.” He snorted. 

Zaar nodded but said only, “I’m sorry.”

 

“It was Skywalker’s Padawan! She killed a witness who was pointing her out and then ran after they took her into custody. Killed a bunch of clones to get out, too.” Talya clearly relished the news. “Hope they catch the little hornhead soon. She’s a traitor and needs to be dealt with.”

“Really? But she’s been on the Outer Rim this whole time.”

Talya gave her a look. “Holocomms, Zaar. They exist.”

“But wouldn’t they put the records of those into the trial?”

Talya frowned. “Actually, there hasn’t been a trial yet. But she ran--she wouldn’t have done that if she was innocent.”

Zaar looked over to Dash’s empty desk. “You’re right. We should trust the justice system.”  _ Even if I don’t. _

 

The trial was all over the news, being streamed live over the holonet as reporters raved over the scandal of a traitorous Jedi. Of course, there was Count Dooku, but any other rumors had been quickly silenced.

The girl stood in the middle of the cavernous courtroom, looking terrified, pleading her innocence as Senator Amidala vouched for her. It was true, all the evidence was circumstantial, but…

The justice system couldn’t be wrong. She didn’t want to consider the implications of a judicial trial being rushed by the military and the Chancellor to execute someone who might be innocent.

Zaar leaned forward in her office chair as the Chancellor began to read the verdict. Dash, Garet and Talya all leaned forward too, abandoning their pretense at work. Of course, that was when General Skywalker burst in, announcing he had evidence and a confession.

She watched Tano’s eyes open wide as the other girl, Offee, confessed. Zaar could see the sudden heartbreak in them, and the shock, and anger, but mostly confusion.  _ Why? Why would you do this _ , Tano’s eyes begged, but all she said was, “Barriss? Is that true?” Her voice wavered but held strong.

General Skywalker dripped fury, and he snarled, “Tell them the truth.” Zaar understood- his apprentice, his friend, had been turned over by the Jedi to a trial that would decide her fate, a trial that had been clearly flawed. He must be hurting too.  _ Why would the Jedi do this to one of their own? Political convenience? Apathy? _ Dark thoughts for the time times they were in.

Zaar’s thoughts were interrupted by the traitor shouting, “.. an army for the Dark Side, fallen from the Light we once held so dear! This Republic is failing! It’s only a matter of time.”

The Fallen Jedi had killed people, had framed her friend, had done terrible things, but Zaar thought about the new regulations and the checkpoints and the searches without warrants and the way you could accuse anyone of being a traitor, and Zaar shivered.  _ It’s only a matter of time _ .

 

“Everyone! Get up and get under Garit’s desk! The Seps are attacking Coruscant!” Dash’s voice shattered the lazy calm of the office, and Zaar stared, unable to process. Talya jerked her head up, and they stared like surprised nunas.

Zaar blinked again, and then hopped over her desk, heading to Garit’s own cubicle, the one furthest from any windows.

Talya and Garit and her squished under the desk, trusting Dash’s own advice. He stood in front of them, his tone firm. “The Guard has been recalled to protect the Senate. Keep your heads down, don't leave this room, and don't go near the windows. Stay hidden under here as much as you can. You’ll be fine.”

His footsteps receded, and Zaar whispered, “Attacking Coruscant?”

“It’s a bold move,” Talya admitted.

Zaar nodded, swallowing her fear, leaning her head back and attempting to close her eyes, trying to pretend this wasn’t all happening.

 

They had all fallen asleep to the sounds of screaming in the streets and blasterfire outside and the roaring of wreckage from shot down capital ships and fighters pulled into Coruscant’s gravity. So it was little surprise that when Dash woke up the sleeping civilians they all yelled and jumped.

Zaar winced, rubbing her head where she’d slammed it into the underside of the desk. “Dash?”

Dash nodded, a massive cut now adorning his cheekbone. He was wearing grey fatigues, and a bandage wrapped around his hand. “Yeah. Came to make sure you lot were safe. Battle’s over. Sep’s have run back to their hidey holes. They tried to kidnap the Chancellor, but Generals Skywalker and Kenobi stopped them, and killed Dooku too.”

Still disoriented, Zaar mused Dash looked so much smaller without his armor. Reality snapped back into place when his words registered. “They’re gone? The Chancellor’s fine? Dooku’s dead?”

“That’s what I said, Zaar.” He gave her his hand and pulled her out from under the desk. Talya and Garit scrabbled after her, Garit (predictably) heading right for the caf machine.

Zaar carefully stepped around shattered glass, listening to Talya and Garit bicker in the background. She stared out the broken window, frowning quietyl. Dash stood next to her, a still and silent statue. 

“Coruscant is supposed to make it safe,” Zaar eventually said.

“No one thought they’d strike here,” Dash admitted, “We got complacent. It won’t happen again. We’ll do what we must to secure the Republic and its peoples.”

 

It was on the airbus ride home from work that Zaar first saw it: the Temple, burning on the horizon. She gasped as the bus took a corner and she could see the ivory towers blackened by smoke. Shouting overtook the bus, and some people started to cry, while one person’s “Good riddance” echoed through the bus.

The Temple? Buring? But  _ why _ ? This was wrong.

 

It wasn’t until she got home, struggling through the even more constricting checkpoints to turn on the news that she found out why.

“The war is over. The Separatists have been defeated, and the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning. In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society, which I assure you will last for ten thousand years.”

The Republic… was gone? This couldn’t be happening.

“An Empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body and a sovereign ruler chosen for life. An Empire ruled by the majority, ruled by a new constitution!”

No, no no, no no! This war was fought for democracy! Zaar covered her mouth, alone in her little apartment, fully aware that the world was changing.

“By bringing the entire galaxy under one law, one language, and the enlightened guidance of one individual, the corruption that plagued the Republic in its later years will never take root. Regional governors will eliminate the bureaucracy that allowed the Separatist movement to grow unchecked. A strong and growing military will ensure the rule of law.”

Zaar thought about the checkpoints and how they had tightened and tightened over the past year. She thought about the security personnel everywhere. She thought about the aliens who had started disappearing from the upper levels. She thought about the times citizen’s rights to privacy and free speech had been monitored and taken away.

“Under the Empire's New Order, our most cherished beliefs will be safeguarded. We will defend our ideals by force of arms. We will give no ground to our enemies and will stand together against attacks from within or without. Let the enemies of the Empire take heed: those who challenge Imperial resolve will be crushed.”

The camera cut to the Alderaanian pod, where Senator Amidala muttered in an aside clearly not meant to be caught by anyone, “So this is how liberty dies. With thunderous applause.”

 

No, Zaar thought, closing her eyes and sinking back into the overstuffed couch. Their liberty had died a long time ago.

It went out not with the cheering of the Senate, but a thousand little changes to the status quo, a lingering, silent death.

No one had noticed this, the new truth of the galaxy.

This is how liberty dies- not with thunderous applause, not with a bang, but a quiet whisper and a last suffocating gasp.


End file.
